Operation Take Back the Prince
by Yuuuuki
Summary: This is going to be a story about the things that Motoko does so that she can finally be with her Prince Yuki. The sixth chapter is now up! Will it really work? Will Motoko finally get her Yuki?
1. Coming up with the plan

It had gone on for too long. The spell that Tohru Honda had cast on her precious Yuki would need to be lifted. And for that to happen, she would have to take things into her own hands and soon or her chance would slip by and the Prince would never notice his true Princess.

Now, she wasn't going into this lightly and according to all the movies she had watched in her research, to have this sort of influence over another person would take some sort of a charm. Speaking of that, "why hadn't she tried that herself?" She wondered. She would have to work on that later because now was not the time. She had bigger problems to deal with. Namely, one Miss Tohru Honda.

So, back to the charm... What could it be? It would have to be something she keeps with her at all times. Something important that she would never let her sight off of. Come on, think! There had to be something. Anything.

"I know," she said. "I will check through her desk while she's out to lunch later today. I will find out what it is, destroy it and Yuki will be mine by tomorrow."

-----

Sorry I don't know what else to say, but I will try to add more to this one soon.


	2. Sneaking around

Sorry the last one was pretty short, so I'll try and make this one longer. I hope you enjoy it!

-----

When everyone had gone outside to eat during the lunch break, Motoko snuck back into the room by herself. She knew that she was supposed to share all of her plans with her Yuki Fan Club members, but this mission was special, so she wanted to make sure that everything went according to her plan.

So far so good, the room was empty and even the teacher was gone. She went over to Tohru's desk and started pulling things out.

"Could it be this?" Motoko asked herself looking at some papers. She didn't think it was likely that Tohru would put a spell on her homework, but she couldn't be too careful so she shoved the papers into her own bag. "What about this?" Motoko said grabbing the other girl's pencil case. Then she pulled out her textbooks and sat them on top of the desk. "It could be any of these things. I'll just get rid of them all and be sure that I destroy her spell."

Motoko ended up putting everything from Tohru's desk into her bag and then hurried out of the room. She didn't think far enough ahead to bring a lighter with her or she would have burnt it all, so instead, she grabbed the papers and ripped them into tiny pieces, and cracked all of the pencils in half and stomped on the rest of the stuff until they were covered in dirt.

She didn't throw the things out, but instead repacked them into her bag so she could finish off the job later after she had gone home.

-----

I'll post some more up here as soon as I can finish writing it!


	3. Back to class

Here's the next chapter. I'll try to make this one longer for you all because the last one didn't get that much longer like I had hoped it would.

-----

The lunch break was over and everyone was coming back into the classroom. Once everyone got to their seats and the teacher had told them to pull out their textbooks to do some reading, Motoko was watching Prince Yuki to see if the spell had been broken yet or not.

She wasn't sure if it would be right away, or if slowly the effects would wear off, but she kept watching just in case so that she wouldn't miss anything.

Then she saw the Prince stand up and walk over to Tohru. Tohru was looking all around, under her desk, beside her desk and at the desk behind her. Motoko strained her ears to hear what Yuki was saying.

"Did you lose something?" the Prince asked her.

"I can't find my textbook... or my homework... or my pencils... or anything. They all just disappeared!" Tohru replied.

Yuki bent over and looked into the desk himself. It was indeed empty and Motoko knew that without even having to look. She had emptied it all herself just before.

Then she saw Yuki walking back to his desk. It really did work after all, the spell must be fading away because Tohru didn't hold such control over him anymore to make him stay. Now all Motoko would have to do was come up with her own secret plan to... "What? Why is Yuki walking back all of the sudden?" Motoko's thoughts were interrupted.

"Here we can share my textbook, Miss Honda," she could make out Yuki saying from across the room.

Her plan had backfired! Not only did the spell not get broken, but now it just gave more reason for Tohru to steal Yuki away from her. "Forget that," Mokoto thought, her blood starting to boil. "She can have her crap back and then Yuki can go back to his own desk."

Motoko went over to Tohru's desk and dumped a pile of dirty, broken and ripped things onto her enemy's lap.

"You aren't fooling anyone Tohru! I saw you throwing it all out during lunch! You only wrecked all of your things to force Yuki to be with you! You're pathetic!" Motoko just smiled at Yuki. "If you want to help out the real victim here, help me, because my textbook really did go missing."

"Look a little harder Motoko, it's sitting right there on your desk," Kyo said pointing.

Motoko just bit her tongue and walked back to her desk to think of another plan. One that couldn't turn out as badly as this one did.

-----

Wow, that one was really long. I hope you liked it and I'll try and update it again for you all soon! Thanks for reading.


	4. It must be something else

Okay, so it's been forever since I've written here, but I'll try to write some more and see how it goes. Maybe I'll be able to get this story really going.

--

Motoko flipped open her book to the page that the teacher told the class and silently glared at Tohru. She wasn't paying attention to the subject that the teacher was teaching, but winning her Prince Yuki back was far more important than learning some math that she would probably never use again. Like there is really a need for algebra... If I have Yuki, that's all I need.

"So, obviously she must have her charm someplace else." Motoko thought to herself. She still didn't want to give up on that idea, because it was the best one that she could think of for the time being.

"If she doesn't keep it in her desk, there are still plenty of places that I can look." Motoko continued thinking. "Maybe she keeps it with her all the time, or maybe it is at her house. I know it has to be somewhere."

"Oh no!" she called out loud, drawing strange looks from her classmates. Then she continued talking in her head and her classmates once again turned away and focused on the lesson. "I should have kept all of her things to burn later. How do I know that I didn't break the spell if I gave her all her things back?"

Motoko silently yelled at herself for being so stupid, and then decided that she'd get the broken things back after school so that she could finish off the job she had started. "Since it's all broken, Tohru's just going to throw them out anyway, and then I can get them back easily to destroy them for good."

--

Okay, that's it for now. But I have lots more ideas, so I'm going to keep writing! Sorry for the big wait, and I promise the next chapters will be up much faster.


	5. Reclaiming the charms

See? It's already the start of another chapter. Now that I have ideas I can write fast again!

--

Now it was the end of the day and Motoko was waiting for Tohru to throw all of her things into the garbage. Motoko tried to make herself look busy, so that people wouldn't wonder why she was staying behind, so she slowly finished writing up some notes and then moving even slower, she worked on packing things into her bag.

She watched as Yuki excused himself before most of the other students were gone. He had to go to a student council meeting, so he didn't have time to wait around. "Luckily I'm not doing anything tonight, so I can wait." Motoko thought to herself.

The one thing she never expected to see was Tohru carefully placing all of her ripped and dirty things into her schoolbag. "What? Why isn't she throwing them out?" Motoko muttered to herself, as she saw Tohru get up and out of her seat. She watched as the other girl walked right past the garbage can and out the door of the classroom.

Motoko quickly threw the rest of her things into her bag and chased after Tohru. She no longer had a reason to stick around and do things slowly. Even if she did, she'd probably end up losing Tohru before she could get back the things that she wanted to destroy. So waiting any longer was definitely not going to happen.

Luckily, Motoko caught a glimpse of Tohru in the school yard when they were both outside. Keeping the same pace, but staying a far distance behind, Motoko followed Tohru for a few minutes until the school (and all the students that were leaving it) were well out of sight.

Knowing this was her chance, Motoko quickly ran up to Tohru, grabbed her schoolbag and kept running without stopping. She ran by so fast that she was sure Tohru wouldn't even know what hit her. Once she had the bag, she quickly turned the corner to the next street.

She could hear Tohru calling out "Stop! My bag!" so Motoko hid in one of the shops along the street and watched as Tohru ran past looking around, but never in the right direction. Once Tohru was out of sight, Motoko doubled back and made her way towards her own home.

--

Wow! Another long one :) If you keep reading, then I'll keep writing, because this is fun!


	6. Breaking the spell

Well, inspiration hit once more, so I have some more to add to this story. I hope you all like it so far :)

--

After Motoko had walked home, she went straight to her room and dug through her dresser drawer. She needed to find the matches that she kept in there to light the candles around the Yuki-shrine she kept in her bedroom. When she found them, she brought them downstairs with her and went out to her backyard. From there, she started up a little fire using Tohru's dirty textbooks and ripped homework as a fire starter.

Most of the stuff burnt with little trouble, though the broken pencils didn't fully burn through. They did however end up thoroughly scorched, and completely covered in ashes. The markers and pens that had been packed in Tohru's pencil case were now nothing more than a mess of melted plastic and ink on the ground. Everything was going according to the plan.

Once Motoko was satisfied that the items were burnt enough to break the spell she said happily, "Finally, phase one is done! Now I just have to wait and see if this will be enough to break the spell."

She figured that with all the things she had destroyed today, one of them was bound to be the magical object that was keeping Yuki focused on Tohru. She didn't care which one it was, so long as it was gone. On the off chance that she didn't get the right things this time, she would just have to dig deeper until she could figure out just what Tohru used.

"I already know that I'll make Yuki mine!" Motoko exclaimed loudly and started laughing just thinking about the times that they would spend together in the future. "It's just a matter of time."

--

Okay, so that one was a bit small, but I'm not sure where I'll be going from here just yet, so I have to think a little bit more before I can continue.


End file.
